Some kind of Perfect
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: Cute Fluffy, Smutty, Maddison one shot. A precursor to "It's A Wonderful Life". Completely AU. Rated M for sex. Enjoy


"**Some kind of Perfect"**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm in a freaking Maddison mood right now. I've been reading Maddison fics like crazy. So I decided to do this cute fluffy little one shot, as like a precursor to this big Maddison fanfic I've got formulating in my head. Its VERY cute and fluffy and smutty. Oh and this is my first attempt at writing in second person as well so…enjoy!**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

….

You think about your life, and you think that it's some kind of perfect. You wake up in the morning, roll over and see that gorgeous scruffy looking face and your heart melts. You find yourself sometimes lost in his beauty. His perfectly chiseled features; his prominent jaw line that your son inherited from him, his flaxen colored hair that's now tinged with grey. You look down as his perfect body-a body you've been wrapped around every morning for the past 7 years. You feel him stir next to you and you smile. He rolls over and opens those jade colored eyes and you smile at him before pressing a kiss to his lips, just before he greets you with that gruff voice that makes you go weak at the knees,

"Mmmm, morning Red"

You smile and greet him just the same

"Mmmm, morning"

Its become a routine for the both of you: a chaste kiss and a few moments of cuddle time before you both lazily roll out of bed, him headed towards the shower as you grab your robe from chase which sits directly next to the bed, tying it around yourself before you head out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Your first stop is into the all pink room of your gorgeous 7 and a half(almost 8 she corrects you) year old daughter. You peer through the door for a few moments and you watch her slumber peacefully, as she tosses and turns, mumbling cute incoherent things-just like you do, before you further enter the room. You shake your head slightly when you find Milo curled up at the end of her bed just as you nearly trip over a pair of her over priced Mary Janes("she most definitely inherited your style Red" Mark reminds you over and over again).

You shake your head as you pick the shoes up and expertly find a place in her over sized closet to put them before searching to find her school uniform, which you told her to "make sure you have it laid out for school in the morning". It takes you a while but you find it: her plaid skirt(because she wears either that or her plaid jumper) with the white button down shirt, matching knee length blue socks, blue sweater, matching ribbons along with the alternate of a headband since you never know how she's going to want to wear her hair, with the blue and white oxfords. You search through her room for her backpack, making a mental note to make sure you tell her to clean her room. After successfully locating the backpack, you check to make sure all of her homework is done before placing it in the chair near the desk.

Then, you settle on your biggest task: waking her. She really is her father's daughter when it comes to things like this. You carefully sit on the side of her queen sized bed, and admire her for a few moments. Your mind immediately goes back to New York and being at that clinic. You actually almost gave this up. The doctor had the suction machine right there, but luckily, you yelled "Stop!" just in time, otherwise you wouldn't have this, your life with Mark. Most importantly, you wouldn't have her.

Tears threaten to escape your ocean colored eyes when you think about just how much this little girl has changed you-the both of you, but you stop them and instead, you smile down at her, gently caressing her blonde hair, it's actually a very light strawberry blonde, but no one notices this but you(to everyone else, she's a blonde, but to you she's a redhead). You gently nudge her but she doesn't move. You sigh deeply and gently nudge her again. Still, she doesn't move.

"Ella, Elle, sweetie wake up"

"Mmmm, No!"

You chuckle a bit before pulling the covers off of her

"Elle, wake up, you have to go to school"

"But I don't want to!" comes the muffled reply which causes you to resort to a bit more extreme measures: tickling. This seems to do the trick because within seconds her shrill laughter is echoing throughout the room and she's sitting up begging you to stop tickling her.

"You awake now?" you ask, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes! I'm awake! Stop tickling me!"

You grin at her before you stop and stand up as she climbs out of bed and wraps her arms around you and smiles up at you with those same ocean colored eyes but with a hint of jade. It's in that moment you realize that she's the perfect blend of both you and Mark.

"I love you momma" comes the sweet reply

"Love you too munchkin, now go, get dressed before you're late for school…again"

"Yes mommy" she says with a slight roll of the eyes before she strides into the adjacent bathroom and you head off to your next conquest: waking up her brother.

You pad down the plush carpeted hall towards Brecken's room and hear the sound of laughter coming from the Toy Story themed room. You gently open the door and find Mark helping Brecken tie tuck in his shirt and you smile.

"Well, looks like I'm not really needed here" you say as both of them turn to face you

"Yeah, I figured you'd be a while getting Elle out of bed so I figured I'd come and get the little Monkey ready for ya" Mark replies

"Daddy I'm not a Monkey!" Brecken protests

"Oh you're not? Then what are you exactly?" You ask

"I'm a giraffe!" Brecken replies proudly, causing you and Mark to both laugh; he's going through a phase where he likes to pretend to be jungle animals; Yesterday he was a Monkey but today, you guess, he's a giraffe.

"Alright Mr. giraffe, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes Mommy"

"Good, don't stay up here too long, you don't…"

"Wanna be late for school…again" Brecken and Mark both reply

"We know Addie, we know"

You roll your eyes at the pair of them and head downstairs to fix a pot of coffee before you start reading the morning paper.

Some 45 minutes later you're all ready(except you, you've got the day off to take care of…other things) to head out the door. You give Mark a quick peck on the lips as he jumps into his Mercedes and heads to the practice with promises to meet you for lunch later as you hop into the Lexus Jeep and get on the freeway and head towards the kids school. After you drop the kids off, you head back home and change (a simple Donna Karen wrap dress that stops just above the knee and your favorite pair of Prada pumps with the matching bag, you head to your doctor's appointment.

"Well Addison, you're labs are in and…congratulations, looks like you're about 8 weeks pregnant!" Your good friend Kara Waverly informs you. You can't help but beam with joy as you receive the good news. You and Mark certainly weren't trying on another baby(you weren't trying for Ella or Brecken) but, you're certainly sure that he'll be thrilled.

To celebrate this new found life, you do a little shopping, and then, head over to the practice for lunch with Mark. Once you step off of the elevators and walk into Seaside Wellness you feel good. Being here, at the practice is your happy place, though you still miss the rush of being in the hospital though (but with Charlotte King-Freedman as chief of staff at St. Ambrose, you get enough OR time). The first person you spot is your best friend of almost 30 years, Naomi.

"Hey Addie, looking for Mark?"

"Yeah, he's here right? He said he wanted to go to lunch"

"Yeah, he's here he's just finishing up with a patient"

"Good, Good"

There's a moment of silence between you before she asks the obvious question

"So, how was the appointment?"

"Well, I know why I've been feeling so crappy lately" you say giving her a sheepish grin

"Addie!" and that's all she needs to say as your grin grows wider and you nod in confirmation

"Oh my God that's wonderful!"

"Yeah just don't tell him Nae"

"I won't, I won't I promise"

You two chat a bit more before Sam walks up and greets you before planting a kiss on Naomi's cheek. You really are glad those 2 worked things out and decided to give their marriage another shot.

"Hey Addie, everything okay?" Sam says smiling

"Yeah it's okay" you nod back just as Mark appears

"There's my favorite Redhead!" He leans in and kisses you and its enough to make your knees buckle a bit

"Hey, so you ready for lunch?"

But before he can answer, he's paged to the ER 911

"Shit babe, I'm sorry, rain check?"

You nod in an understanding manner because you both have busy careers still even though you've slowed down since having kids. You simply decide to tell him the good news when he gets home that night.

You go out to lunch with Naomi instead where you chit chat for what seems to be an eternity before 3:30 hits and you have to go pick up your munchkins from school. It's Tuesday, so Ella has ballet and Brecken has Soccer. You sit through both practices like the dutiful mother you are before heading home to cook dinner(you've become excellent at it over the years mastering tons of dishes; Tonight it's Spaghetti which the kids LOVE) and help them with their homework.

8:30 hits before you know it and you find yourself sending Ella and Brecken upstairs to take their baths so that they can get ready for bed. After making sure Brecken didn't make a mess during bath time, and making sure both kids are sound asleep some 45 minutes later, you come back downstairs just as the back door swings open revealing one Mark Sloan.

"Hey"

"Hey" comes the sullen reply and instantly, you know something's wrong. You don't say much, you don't have to. You've silently come to the mutual agreement: when something is bothering one of you, you wait for the other to tell you what happened.

"I lost a patient"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby"

"Yeah"

There is nothing else said as you help him remove his coat and lead him over to the sofa where you two cuddle for a while.

"Feel better?" You ask softly as his head rests on your chest as you gently rub circles on his back

"Yeah"

"Well, I have news that might cheer you up significantly"

"Yeah?"

"Uh Huh"

"Okay, I'm all ears" he says sitting up to look at you

"So, I went to the doctor today"

"Everything's okay right?"

"Well…"

"Addie, what's wrong?"

"Mark, I'm pregnant" you inform him as your pearly white teeth graze your lower lip as you wait for his response

"You're pregnant?"

You nod in reply a slight smile forming, which soon turns into a huge grin that matches the one plastered on his face

"Babe" is all he can manage before he's wrapping his arms around you, showering you with kisses as you take in his scent before letting out a content sigh

"I love you Red, you know that right? You're the only girl for me" He tells you softly, brushing a piece of crimson out of your face

"I love you too Mark" you tell him just before crashing your mouth against his, as his tongue fights for access into your mouth as you slowly open it and grant him access. He pushes you back onto the couch and places open mouth kisses on your neck as you sigh contently as your eyes close and your hands fly to graze through his short locks.

His hands expertly fly underneath your faded Yale sweatshirt and he gently squeezes your full breasts as you softly moan , tugging his soft Black T-Shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly across the room as he does the same with your sweat shirt. He sits up a moment, eyeing your half naked body before crashing his moth with yours again as he makes his way down your neck, stopping just above the jugular, that one spot that he knows makes you wet within seconds. You moan softly as you feel his tongue swirl and suck on your neck before you feel his teeth grazing along your skin, causing your grip to become tighter on his hair as you become lost in his sea of kisses.

Before you know it his head is moving further down your body, kissing and licking and sucking at your breasts, stopping to take time and kiss your now flat stomach before his fingers expertly slide into the waistband of your yoga pants, sliding them down to your ankles just before tossing them aside leaving you in only your lacy pink panties.

"Mark" you moan with a sense of urgency in your voice and almost as if he knows, your panties are off within a flash and he's feasting on your vagina. After what seems like forever, of him making you moan and whimper and swear, you moan his name loudly and release into his mouth. Your breathing is labored as you pant heavily before leaning up and pulling him into another kiss as one hand snakes its way into his boxers, gently stroking him, causing him to groan lowly. You don't stop until his boxers are off and he's thrusting himself into you.

It's slow, sensual, full of passion, not those quick fucks you have when things are crazy in your schedule. Tonight, this isn't a screw, or a quickie, or a fuck. No, tonight it's you and him. Mark and Addison. Tonight, you're making passionate love to your husband. While you're enjoying this slow, amazing sex, you want more of him as you wrap one leg around him, forcing him deeper inside of you. Soon, both of your long legs are wrapped around his torso and your hands are pinned above your head as he pushes himself deeper into you, causing you to arch your back towards his and whimper sweet words to him.

"Oh God Mark"

"Oh my God"

"Hmmm, Mark!"

"Oh God I love you so much"

Within minutes you're right at the brink of ecstasy and goddamit you're so close, it's about to drive you insane. With a few more thrusts you're crying out to him

"Oh God YES! Mark! Oh God babe! I'm…I'm…Oh GOD MARK! I'm cumming! Oh GOD!"

You feel your release fall over you and you wither and shudder underneath him as he continues thrusting into you prolonging your climax as you whimper and moan and scream his name (although not too loud as to where you'll wake the kids) over and over until you feel him release his cum inside of you as his hips buck wildly as he becomes vocal

"Oh God Red! Fuck Addie! God Babe"

It takes a total of 15 minutes for you two to collect yourselves before he pulls out of you and pulls you on top of him where he rubs circles into your back with one hand and lazily runs his hand through your rich crimson locks before he stares down lovingly into your eyes.

"My God I love you" he tells you softly as he pushes your sweaty sex hair out of your face before he kisses you

"I love you too babe, more than you'll ever know" you reply softly before pulling the throw that rest on the couch over the both of you as you settle into a peaceful post coital sleep.

And you can't think of how much more perfect your life can get.

…


End file.
